beybladeseriesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hikari Kiyoshi
Hikari Kiyoshi name means Pure Light.She is a child hood friend of Matsuri Tategami and Kyoya Tategami and Ryuga. And the little sister of Yuri Kiyoshi. People think because of her appereance that she might be family of Ryuga in some way.Her beyblade is named Luna, after the moon and starts. Personality Hikari is a calm child who has a warm, friendly and peaceful aura around her. Her manner of speaking is soft and gentle. She is polite and deelpe cares for others, especially her friends, as she puts everyone above herself well being. Her way of beyblading is graceful and gentle manner, but powerful non the less, as she let others know quietly that while she may looks soft, she is not to be taken lightly. Despite Hikari's gentle nature, several members of her team and friends fear her. When she was little she tended to give people nicknames, liking giving nicknames to Kyoya and Ryuga. She also didn't trust older people, except her brother. She now doesn't think like that anymore though. The first persons she began to trust were the old (grandma's and grandpa's) sjamans from the village. History At young age Hikari was abonded by her parents, which left her big brother to take care T he reasons why was later told by her brother at the age of 4 when she wanted to know it. He told her that their farther left their mother to take care of us, some months after that, their mother couldn't take it to take care of them anymore and abonded them. At the age of 5 Hikari had to say good bye to her child hood friends, Matsuri, Kyoya and Ryuga. Due her health problems, which Yuri noticed when her red eyes turned ember, she moved to China with her brother. They lived in a small village where the air was fresh and clean, Hikari had leared beyblading there in the little village, since it was the most entertaining thing to do there, besides it was also something her friends did. One day Choa Xin visited her village, most girls found him charming, but once he came to her, she being her stubborn 6 year old, kicked him against his knee , when he patted her on her head. Yuri thinks that at that moment she didn't like men at all. After some years, Hikari's brother suddenly dissepeared, even thought she was not healed, she decided to go look for him, since it was the only family she had left. Biography Metal Fusion Metal Masters Hikari had found her brother and lived with him in the village for a while, her brother had gathered ingredients for the cure for her illness, which worked. Not shorlty after she was cured, she was asked to join the Chinese Team, Wang Hu Zhong. She accepted it, when seeing Choa Xin in the team, she apoligzed for her behavior before. Bitbeast Luna Luna is the bitbeast inside Hikari's beyblade Luna is the spirit of Moon, one of several spirits who represent Light and one of the twelve Spirits which must be fought must be fought during the Ordeal of Spirits. She appears as a woman in all incarnations, she is heavily associated with the moon. In correlation with her connection to the Moon, Luna names the second day of the week, Lunaday, and the twelfth month, Luna Redecan. Luna is opposed by Shadow, the Summon Spirit of Darkness, that is the beyblade of Yuri Kiyoshi. Base attacks: Holy Lance: is an attack that causes sharp spears of light to form and attack the enemy. Photon: It appears as a shining glyph on the enemy. The glyph then explodes to deal Light damage. Ray: As its name implies, releases beams of light across the battle field. The rays of light are usually angled and just rain from the sky. Special move(s): Holy Song: Hikari will get wings that are separated from each other in a pink/purple oval form. As then a song will be heard, which she sing, with this the opponents beyblade will spin much slower, as Luna will gain speed instead. Angel Feathers: Feathers of the pink/purple color will come from the beyblade and attack the opponent’s beyblade, this resembles one of Kai’s special attack, when he fought against Ray, sending feathers against his beyblade. This attack only will follow the target until the feathers hit the beyblade. Judgment: It is an advanced from of the attack Ray, only making more beams come to the field, this is one of the most destructive power of Luna, since the beams are randomly launched from the sky, Hikari herself doesn’t even know where they strike, but knows this attack is powerful enough to destroy a beyblade when a beams hit’s it fully. Trivia *Hikari cam up with the nickname 'Kyo-Kyo' for Kyoya as well as the nickname 'Ryu-Ryu' for Ryuga. *Unlike other Chinese girl she not a fan of Choa Xin what so ever, she dislikes him. However it is shown in Metal Masters, that she is still not a fan but she doesn't dislike him anymore. Saying it was silly to even dislike him since he's a good beyblader. *On the day she met Choa Xin as he walked up to her, she kicked him against his knee *In Metal Masters it is seen that Hikari has joined Team Wang Hu Zhong Gallery Little hikari.png|Chao Xin patting Hikari on her head Hikari.png|Hikari in Metal Masters Category:Female, Beybladers, Metal Fusion,Metal Masters, Characters Category:Female Category:Beybladers Category:Metal Fusion Category:Metal Masters Category:Characters Category: Human Category:Members of Team Wang Hu Zhong